Light Gone to Dusk
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: Set in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Filler Arc. Rukia goes to Murmasa in an attempt to revive her broken zanpakutō. But at what cost? -On Hiatus-
1. Offer of the Puppet Master

**_Yay! Second Story! ^^_**

**_First chapter to my new story entitled; Light Gone to Dusk. Set in the current Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Filler Arc. Rukia goes to Murmasa in an attempt to revive her broken zanpakutō. But at what cost? _**

**_This came to me when I was laying in my bed trying to sleep at 12am in the morning, when suddenly 'The Fate' from Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion OST popped into my head. (You could probably listen to it while reading, since this is pretty short...) I immediately thought of Muramasa and came up with this, playing in my head. Knowing I would NEVER get any sleep unless I did something to satisfy my brain and it's stupid nighttime creative bursts, I started up my pc, and wrote this! Enjoy!~_**

**_.:~.Light Gone To Dusk.~:.  
.:~.Chapter I.~:.  
.:~.Offer of the Puppet Master.~:._**

Rukia stood beside a window in the 4th Division. The sun rose up signaling day had broke, the light coming in the window and gleaming off the ivory blade in her hand, broken in two. She looked longingly at it, as if simply do that would bring her sword to life once again.

It was quiet as time slowly crept forward, Ichigo and the other captains had gone off to rescue the sou-taicho from Muramasa's hide away. She wished she could have gone and helped, but her injuries had not been healed yet, and without a zanpakutō, she couldn't be of much help to them anyway...

"Do you want to get her back so badly?" a stoic voice came from behind, snapping her from her thoughts, she quickly turned to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her, donned in a white coat with purple trim.

"You're..." she said shocked, followed by anger, she furrowed her brow.

"Muramasa!" she spat out to him. The zanpakutō stood there, taking no effect from her words.

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia." he said calmly. She stepped back in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the sword.

"I've heard it many times from the shinigami-daiko...and your zanpakutō..."

Angered, she rushed forward with the broken blade, only to be stopped by his hand. She grimaced at his face, jumping back to get out of range.

"Patience, Kuchiki Rukia, I have not come here to fight..." the sword spoke out bringing his hand down.

"Then why have you come? Shouldn't you be stopping the others from reaching the sou-taicho?" she asked, looking warily at him. He smiled.

"I have no need to bring my self to them yet, you never answered my question..."

"Do you want to get her back or not?" he asked once again, Rukia was taken back a bit.

"'Get her back?' What are you saying? Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

His face remained stoic, he turned away from her.

"If you do wish to bring her back, come to my hideaway tonight with your sword...." he spoke.

"...and come alone."

He disappeared.

**_.:~.Fin.~:._**

**_That's chapter 1! Muramasa's so devilish! Almost as good as Aizen... but only almost! Tell me what you thought! I plan on maybe continuing this, I'll watch the next Bleach episode on Wednesday when it's subbed and get some idea from that for the next chapter... Should I do this as a IchiRuki fic? Cause I'm not sure if this should be a pairing one or not... Hmmm...._**

**_See the_ GREEN BUTTON _right below this?_ PRESS IT_!!!!!_ (Or you will make me sad...) ='( =P**


	2. Flames Spread, A New Opportunity

**First off, to all of you who have waited for this chapter since I put this story up in November, I am sorry that you had to wait this long for me to update. I am amazed by how many of you wanted me to continue this, given the length and the uncertainty of the 1st chapter, it makes me happy that you have supported this story.**

**Special Thanks To: MaesLawliet, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, AlaeaMori, alero1990, Muerte-chan, bcsaturdai, omaomae, ryokablade, Black Sun Upon A Icy Sky, Hekka, KaijiShigeru, XxGryffindor LionessxX, ****Chappy12, Kaika-sama, Xeraste, Ninjara and LookAtThis ()** for your reviews and story alerts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

_**.:~.Light Gone To Dusk.~:.  
.:~.Chapter II.~:.  
.:~.Flames Spread, A New Opportunity.~:.**_

She sat against the wall of her room, a hand rested her forehead as her knuckles pressed into her face, half-hidden by the light moon that shown in through the wood framed window.

_What should I do... _

_If I can get her back...I'll be able to fight again..._

_But- _

She sighed.

_Then I'll be branded a traitor...just like Nii-sama..._

She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

_Just what does that man want...?_

"Yo." a voice stepped in, waking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Ichigo standing in the doorway, his zanpakutō strapped to his back, he had some smudges of dirt on his top brow. They locked eyes more a brief second, guarded by the dim moonlight. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, he opened them again, facing away from her.

"Sorry...I wasn't able to bring him back..." he muttered, gripping Zangetsu's hilt. She looked at him.

"Ichigo..." she said, confused by his attitude. She was interrupted by strong reiatsu approaching the 4th Division. They could recognize it immediately. She looked to Ichigo, his expression the same as hers, shocked.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, getting up from the floor. He looked at her, a serious aura came about.

"I know!" he responded, going for the hallway, which was now full of Shinigami heading outside toward the reiatsu.

"Rukia! Ichigo! This way!" Renji came down the halls, struggling for a brief moment as he dodged the path of the unseated officers. They followed him outside to face the man in purple fur, his body silhouetted by the full moon.

"Welcome, Shinigami." he spoke, stretching out his arms in greeting. Ichigo tensed up, reaching for Zangestsu. The other Shinigami around him draw their blades.

"Now, Kurosaki Ichigo...let's not be rash. I'd rather not kill you yet... After all..." he smirked. "You've been a great help so far. Let's not waste that talent just yet, shall we?"

Mummers went around the crowds of Shinigami, some peered uneasy glances at the Shinigami-daiko.

"Bastard..." Ichigo muttered, drawing Zangetsu. Muramasa's coy smirk grew, he raised a hand, his long nails clicking as the rest of the materialized Zanpakutō surrounded the crowd of Shinigami. Ichigo gripped his zanpakutō tighter, ready for action.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Muramasa said, drawing the attention of the new arrivals back to him. "In thanks for what you have done for me, I have decided not to kill you all..."

_A orange glow came across the sky..._

"I have decided to simply... cripple your pathetic existence for a while longer..." he said, lifting a hand to the air as Ryūjin Jakka swept across the sky, taking many of the 4th Division's supply-lines out. The surrounding Shinigami looked in both awe and fear of the powerthe 1st Division's zanpakutō possessed. The giant fire swept closer, some of the flames reaching close by the group. Some of the Shinigami broke from the group, some trying to find away to put out the flames, some trying to escape with their lives... But all were cut down by the rogue Zanpakutō.

"Heh. What a bunch of weaklings..." Hōzukimaru said, chuckling a bit as he bounced his tri-staff weapon on his shoulder. His satisfaction was short-lived as Soifon's Onmitsukidō appeared, surrounding the traitorous Zanpakutō.

"Everyone! Focus on putting out the fires!" Soifon shouted. The Shinigami quickly moved out of the group and made their way to help. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! You too!" Soifon shouted, her voice stern. He looked at her in shock, Renji went past him, muttering a "Come on!". Reluctantly, he followed.

Rukia trailed behind the two into the 4th Division, glancing a look back at the mysterious Zanpakutō. His face was almost uninterested and devoid of emotion, but the ghost of his coy smile still remained as the fires spread. But he caught the glance as well. He looked at her, almost saying something...

_Go now..._

She continued into the 4th Division, still unsure of what to do...

_**.:~.Fin.~:.**_

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wrote this a few months ago, but I'm still think about the next chapter so that's part of why this wasn't uploaded sooner... **

**On a side note, I think I have finally found a writing style that I enjoy writing with and is easy for me to write, check out my one-shot; _I Am King Now _if you want to see it. **

**Thanks for your support!**

~Toushi


End file.
